Why She Left
by lshd
Summary: Speculation on why Jane left.


I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

Okay…this is my version of why she left. I only hope that whatever actually happened, they don't begin next season estranged. I don't need another season of angst…painfully getting back the place they were before. I watch television to be happy, I watch the news to be depressed.

They came in the evening. She'd just laid Taylor down to sleep. Kurt was working late and the apartment was quiet.

The four men that burst through the door were heavily armed. She fought desperately. All she could think of was how sweetly Taylor lay in the room Kurt had made her. She couldn't, wouldn't let him lose another Taylor.

She was able to take down two of them and blood splattered across the home she and Kurt made together. Even as she was down, she fought. They would not get Taylor.

The third fell and the fourth knew that although he was told she was to be taken unharmed, he wasn't going to be able to take her if he didn't do something now.

He fired one shot and a baby began crying. Jane looked down at the blood that was spreading across her shirt. As she started to fall, no longer having the strength to remain standing she whispered, "Taylor."

Picking her up he looked down at the blood that pooled underneath her in concern. Then he looked over his shoulder at the room where the baby cried. She was supposed to be alone. He hesitated only briefly before heading toward the door. The baby might be upset, but the woman was going to bleed out if he didn't take her now.

Kurt felt as if his heart was going to be ripped from his chest.

Holding Taylor too tightly he walked through the carnage, shielding his daughter from things nobody should ever see.

Patterson waited by the door, distraught.

He held Taylor a moment longer before passing her over to Patterson.

"Thank you," He could barely speak.

"Kurt," Patterson worried.

"I don't know," Kurt turned away.

Tasha knelt down on the ground by the large pool of blood that had no body. She took the sample and looked up at Kurt, "It's going to be Jane's," She warned him.

"We don't know," Kurt denied. The desperation he felt making his voice break.

"I'll test it myself," Tasha assured him, "I'll call you the second I know."

He watched her go silently. Reed was directing the agents that seemed to be everywhere. Kurt couldn't think clearly, his eyes drawn to the blood on the floor again and again.

His neighbor had called the police to report the sound of gunfire.

They'd arrived to find Taylor alone and Jane gone, dead assailants littering the floor.

Kurt had arrived to find the police placing yellow tape across his door.

He'd lost his mind right then and still wasn't able to recover. He'd almost gotten himself shot in his desperate bid to get to his family.

Finding Taylor being soothed by a female police officer had grounded him, but without his team he would have been useless. They came as soon as they heard and he leaned on them heavily. They had to find Jane…

"Kurt," Reed drew his from the dark recesses of his mind.

"The video footage showed that four armed men entered the apartment," Reed explained, "Only one left. He was carrying Jane. She'd been shot in the chest. I don't know how bad it was, but she was unconscious."

"Was it Roman?" Kurt asked his jaw flexing in fury.

"No," Reed denied, "We're running facial recognition, but nothing yet."

"Where'd he go?" Kurt demanded.

"He had a van waiting by the service entrance," Reed explained, "Paterson took Taylor to the office with her. She is going through the video footage to follow where the van went."

Reed's phone rang and he looked down to see Tasha's number.

"What've you got?" Reed answered.

Kurt knew before Reed even looked up at him, "Its Jane's blood."

Kurt closed his eyes and steadied himself.

"The amount of blood…" Kurt couldn't even ask.

"Patterson said that the size of the stain doesn't make it lethal," Reed assured him, "But she would need immediate medical attention."

"Have we contacted the hospitals?" Kurt worried.

"Nobody matching Jane's description has been admitted." Reed denied.

"So she could be…" Kurt couldn't even say it.

"He wouldn't have even bothered to take her if they didn't need her alive," Reed insisted.

Kurt realized that he was right. It was the sliver of hope that allowed him to keep going.

If it had just been the wife of the Assistant Director of the FBI that had been taken, the hunt would have been extensive, but she was also Jane Doe. She had scarified more than anyone else to prevent the destruction of their way of life and everyone was ready to go into battle for her.

It didn't matter. One week turned into two and there were no leads. They didn't find her body. No ransom was demanded. Allie came and picked up Taylor and Kurt sat alone, night after night tormented by all the possibilities. Was she dead? Would he ever know one way or another?

Any hope that he harbored that first day dwindled to nothing.

He went into the office, mainly going through the motions. His team closed ranks and kept things going. He spent his days going over all the evidence they'd collected at their apartment. Facial Recognition hadn't been able to identify them, fingerprints were not on file, DNA profile not registered. They were ghosts. The bodies were so reminiscent of Jane when she arrived, he was terrified.

Jane knew something was wrong, but she couldn't think…couldn't move.

Her entire body hurt.

She tried to shift to alleviate the discomfort, but found she couldn't. Her confused brain tried to make sense of what was going on. Flashes of memories came back. The CIA black site featured prominently, but as the days passed, more of Remi returned.

She remembered the orphanage, her brother, she remembered her Orion team, she remembered Oscar…and Sheppard. All this time she feared that her memories would once more give Remi life, but even as the painful past haunted her dark cell, Jane dreamt of Kurt and Taylor and their life together. She lived in fear of what happened to Taylor once she fell. Had they hurt her? Taken her?

She never saw her assailants. Any time they came in to changer her bandages they drugged her.

She didn't know how long she was unconscious, but once she became aware of her surroundings, she begun to look for a way out. She hadn't found one.

It was the second day of the third week when the call came in.

Tasha was notified by her police colleagues.

Kurt looked up when the door to his office opened. When he saw Reed, Tasha and Patterson enter, he half stood, fear clearly written on his face. "Did they find her?" He whispered.

"She's alive," Tasha assured him of the most important thing.

"Where is she?" Kurt was already moving toward the door.

"I'll drive," Reed told him.

Kurt wanted to hurry, he needed to see her.

"Where'd they find her?" He demanded, "Is she okay?"

"They found her in an abandoned warehouse. She was heavily sedated, so she hasn't given any type of statement." Tasha explained.

"What about her wound?" Kurt asked.

"She received some type of medical procedure while she was there, but until she comes to, we won't know any more." Patterson explained.

They arrived at the hospital and Kurt was immediately escorted to Jane.

He pushed opened the door and halted in the opening his eyes running over her. He made it to her side and his hands reached for her. He touched her face and felt the tears wet his face and he leaned down and sobbed. Burying his face in her throat, her heartbeat thumping reassuringly against his cheek Kurt tried to regain control.

Standing sentinel in the doorway their team wept with him.

Jane began to regain consciousness slowly. She knew immediately something was different. There was light…was her first realization. Her forehead crinkled as the thought registered. She'd been in the dark for so long. Her second realization was the hand holding her own tightly. She would know that feeling anywhere. Despite the pain it caused her, her eyes flew open.

Kurt was sitting next to her on the bed, her hand held securely in his own.

"Kurt," She whispered, lips trembling.

"Jane," He tried to smile down at her reassuringly, but he knew he failed when she began to cry.

Leaning in, he pulled her against his chest gently, needing the contact, but unwilling to hurt her in any way.

"What happened?" Jane asked in confusion.

"You were shot," Kurt explained.

Just that quickly everything shifted into focus, bolting upright Jane's frantic gaze grabbed his own, "Taylor?" She demanded harshly.

"She's fine," Kurt immediately reassured, "Allie came and picked her up last week."

At his disclosure, Jane relaxed and weakly subsided back against the pillows.

"Last week," Jane repeated, "How long was I out?"

"You were taken two and a half weeks ago," Kurt explained.

At her confused expression, Kurt worried, "What do you remember?"

She looked up at him and her fear was easy to see, "I do…don't remember anything."

"You were shot and heavily sedated," Kurt explained.

Jane might not remember who'd taken her, but her life as Remi was beginning to fill out.

"What?" Kurt worried. Knowing by the look on her face she was scared.

"I remember more about my life before," Jane admitted.

"What do you remember?" Kurt worried.

"I remember by Orion team," Jane explained, "And the orphanage…Roman, Sheppard and…Oscar."

Kurt felt his heart catch when she admitted that.

"It's okay," Kurt assured her, "We're okay."

Jane looked up at him and hoped he was right.

"Kurt…"She didn't know what to say.

He didn't wait for her to continue, but leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. One he desperately needed. She returned the emotion and he was reassured.

"We're going to be fine," Kurt insisted, looking deeply into her eyes.

She believed him.

Jane looked down at the legal documents she held in disbelief. Reading them again they still said the same thing. Allie was filing for permanent sole custody of Taylor.

She sank down onto the couch weakly. This would destroy Kurt.

The judge had already granted an immediate suspension of visitation rights in light of what happened.

Jane made it to the bathroom where she was violently ill.

Once she composed herself, Jane walked over to the couch and pulled out her phone. She hesitated before dialing Allie's number.

"Jane," Allie answered.

"How could you take Taylor away from Kurt?" Jane asked hollowly.

"Look," Allie sighed, "This isn't about Kurt or even you. This is about Taylor's safety. You don't know who targeted you and your brother is still out there. I know how much you both love Taylor, but I can't risk her safety just so that you and Kurt get to see her."

"Kurt's a good father," Jane protested.

"I know he is," Allie assured her, "And he can come see her as often as he wants…but until your brother is caught, I don't want you to come with him."

It was at that blunt statement that Jane realized that as long as she remained in Kurt's life, he would lose Taylor.

"I understand," Jane could hear Allie say something, but she hung up the phone anyway. She felt dead.

Looking around the apartment she could still see signs of its destruction. The blood was gone, but a patched wall still needed to be painted and they hadn't yet replaced the destroyed dining table.

This is exactly what she was doing to Kurt's life, Jane realized, tearing it apart while he desperately worked to keep it together.

 _Y_ ou _deserve to be happy…_

 _We both do_ …

But that was the problem, they couldn't _both_ be happy. All Jane wanted was to be with Kurt and she knew he wanted her, but she would never make him chose between she and Taylor.

Looking down at the ring on her finger she pulled it off with a trembling hand. He would never let her go. He would fight to keep them both, but he might lose. She couldn't let him risk that.

Grabbing her notebook she started writing. She apologized for leaving. She told him she loved him…she told him goodbye.

Kurt found the papers Allie filed first. He read the motion to suspend visitation in disbelief.

Heading toward the bedroom, he searched for Jane. He'd had to go into work for a few hours, but ever since she'd been taken, he'd struggled to not keep her within touching distance at all times.

When he didn't find her there, or the bathroom, he felt that old familiar clawing fear take hold. By the time he saw her note and the wedding band she'd left on top of it, he was hyperventilating. Reading what she wrote, he sank down and cried. She'd left him.

 _Do you really think we'll find her if she doesn't want to be found?_

 _No…_

Kurt rested his head against the floor. He didn't know how long he lay there, but when he rose, he was filled with determination. He _would_ find her…he would never stop looking. Picking up his phone he called Patterson. When he hung up he called Allie. Locking his emotions down, he began the 6 month long journey that would take him back to Jane once more. Take him far from New York, but home to her arms. Where he would never let her go again…

This was a one shot full of speculation on what the hell happened. Hope you enjoyed. J


End file.
